Cables used in aircraft must be shielded against EMI (electromagnetic interference). Such interference includes high current pulses such as from lightning which could damage components, and low current-high frequency signals which can induce currents in cable wires and thereby produce noise. Noise in the frequency range of about 30 to 88 and 115 to 156 MHz is especially objectionable, since aircraft FM and VHF radios communicate within these frequency bands. One presently used shield structure includes two layers of metal braiding placed around the cable. The two layers of wire braiding can conduct considerable current produced by lightning pulses to the airframe structure, thereby protecting the inner wires. There is a need to further reduce electromagnetic interference without increasing the weight of the cable assembly, and preferably in an assembly of reduced weight.